


Gollum x Reader

by Underscoredeanna



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fellowship of the Ring, Gollum x reader - Freeform, Lord of the Rings, Other, Return of the King, The Two Towers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underscoredeanna/pseuds/Underscoredeanna
Summary: Gollum takes you on a date to a sushi bar.(Thank you for coming up for the idea Jolie)
Relationships: Gollum x reader
Kudos: 3





	Gollum x Reader

**Author's Note:**

> This is a joke fic please don’t take this seriously xD it’s so stupid and badly written let me mind you I wrote it in 10-40 minutes so... yeah... I guess enjoy?

You get up out of bed feeling a bit tired, it takes a few minutes to get out of bed but when you finally do you walk over to the mirror, looking at your appearance. You comb through your hair carelessly (you don’t care whether it’s a mess or not). You smile at yourself and soon walk back to your bed to grab your phone. You open to your Lock Screen and you receive a notification reminding you of something very important. 

Gollum: Ready for our date? Gollum Gollum 

You panic in fear that you will miss this date, you are going with Gollum! He’s the most popular hobbit of course, you would only go out with the best! 

You decided to take a quick shower you didn’t want to smell bad for him. 

When you get out of the shower you dry your hair with a small towel and then blow dry it. After you pick out your favorite outfit: a black shirt and black pants. You wondered if this could possibly remind him of the tortue he had endured from Sauron. So you change to a rainbow colored outfit. You tie your laces and hear:

Knock knock knock

You rush down stairs quickly trying not to trip on each step, staying steady. You take a quick breath and open the door. 

You are greeted with Gollum. He is a bit shorter than you. His pale complexion hypnotizes you. His bright blue eyes made your heart skip a beat. You have longed for, it felt like an eternity of standing there silent.

“Y/N hi…”

“Hey Gollum, I’m glad to see you.” You say as you shut the door behind you. He grabs your hand and walks with you to the date spot. This has been a surprise to you since he hasn’t told you where you were going. 

You finally arrive at the restaurant, it’s a sushi bar! Sushi is your favorite and it so happens to be gollum's as well. He pulls you along to the table you sit in a bar stool and Gollum crouches looking at the waiter.

“What would you like to drink?”

Gollum starts, “water water water!”

“Is that all?” 

“Water!” He yells and the obviously startled man walks away in a rush, but you, you don’t care you’re absolutely smitten over him and it is only the first date.

You revive your waters and Gollum chugs it in a few gulps. A waitress comes around ultimately because Gollum scared away the last one.

She spoke softly, “would you like more water sir?”

“Gollum Gollum.” 

“Sorry sir, would you like water Gollum?”

There is a silence until he responds, “Gollum!” 

“Okay! Wel! Help yourself to the sushi bar!” She scurries away in complete and utter confusion. 

Gollum hops down from the stool and walks to the trays of sushi. He runs around looking for a nice fish. Actually, he wanted many and you didn’t mind. He jumped on the table biting down on a fish and ripping it apart. Yummy he loved the fish, it will always be his favorite! He starts grabbing more and more fish devouring each one leaving the bones on the table; if he didn’t accidentally swallow them. You only are a few pieces of sushi.

Sam and Frodo watch you and Gollum from afar with pure confusion yet some interest as they just observe what is happening in front of them. 

This date was coming to an end as Gollum jumped down from his high table. You start to walk to the door as Gollum stops you. He looked you in the eyes and examined your face.

“Oh my god he is going to kiss me!” You thought.

He stated one simple thing, “I’m sorry Y/N. I want a piece of that Baggins ass… sorry- Gollum Gollum…” He is shouting as exits the restaurant in a quick fashion aka sprinting like a mad man.

Sam spits his water out and Frodo starts to scream laughing extremely loud. They can not believe that they had just witnessed. 

“Sam-I can’t- pfft oh my god!” He can't breathe. He is laughing so much.

Sam is startled, “uh ah!”

**Author's Note:**

> I find I hilarious that this took 10-40 minutes but essay that was only 200 words took 5 hours like I’m not joking...


End file.
